


Let's Get Married

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Ziam oneshot based on the song 'Let's Get Married' by Jagged Edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was finally gonna do it. It was July 23, 2013. Our three year anniversary as a band. Liam and I'd been together just a little longer than those three years and I felt like it was time. The boys were behind me 100% and had even helped plan the whole thing and keep it a secret from Liam.  
We had just finished singing What Makes You Beautiful and the concert was coming to an end. Now Niall was gonna make his ending speech as always. But tonight, before that happened, the smooth r'n'b music started playing and all the boys except Liam looked to me expectantly. He was looking around the stage confused. His beautiful brown eyes landed on me when the sound of me clearing my throat sounded loud through the microphone and speakers.  
Without saying anything to him, I stepped forward, grabbed his hand, and looked deep into his eyes. Somewhere far away I heard Louis ask the crowd to remain extremely quiet until the end. I expected them to make noise, but the room went completely silent with the exception of the music playing.  
Then I started singing, never once breaking eye contact from the boy I loved.  
See first of all,   
I know these so called playas wouldn't tell you this.  
But imma be real and say what's on my heart.  
Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevent.  
Didn't ya know I loved ya from the start, yeah?

When you think about,  
All the years we put in this relationship  
Who knew we'd make it this far?  
Then I think about,  
Where would I be if we were to just fall apart.  
I can't stand the thought of losing you!

And then the boys started singing with me.

Meet me at the alter in your best suit! (Had to change the words to fit!)  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!  
Baby, let's get married!

See, I've done it all.  
But, frankly boy, I'm tired of this emptiness.  
I wanna come home to you and only you!  
Cause makin love to just anyone ain't happenein!  
I just gotta be with you!

When you think about,  
Us finishin something we started so long ago.  
I wanna give you my all!  
When you think about,  
Maybe us havin some babies.  
Come on, won't you be my baby?  
Forever boy?

I'm ready to  
Commit to you.  
And I just can't wait for that night.  
Cause I need you here, with me!  
And let's start a family!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

All I want you to do is meet me at the alter!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

 

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!  
Li, let's just get married,  
I just wanna get married!

Meet me at the alter in your best suit!  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it!  
Been feelin you all the while, babe  
I must confess!

Let's get married!

Liams face had been frozen in shock through the whole song and the only difference now was that there was a look of recognition and bewilderment and there were tears now.

I got down on one knee, still gripping Liams hand tight in mines and still looking directly into his beautiful brown eyes. There were small gasps from the crowd and Liam and I took that as all the encouragement I needed. I sat the mic down and Niall sat his headset on my head as I fished out the silver engagment band from my pocket.

"Liam James Payne. We've been together for over three years. I've loved you since the first day I met you. And these past three years have only made me realize that I need you in my life. You know me in and out and I know you just as well. And I know there's probably more that we don't know about each other and I want to learn all of that! I want to spend forever with you and I felt like it was time I took charge and did this. So Liam, will you please marry me?"

"I know you suck at stuff like this... But you must have practiced this speech about a thousand times because it was perfect! Yes! Yes, Zayn,babe, I'll definitely marry you! Without a doubt!"

My face just about broke with the huge smile that spread across it. I pushed the rign onto Liam finger and was estatic to see that it fit perfectly, not to loose and not to tight.

The crowd erupted with screams but I couldn't hear anything. Liams words just kept replaying in my head. This was the best moment of my life!

Yes! I'll definitely marry you! Without a doubt!


End file.
